Small high speed propfans are rapidly gaining acceptance as an alternative to the widely used fan jet for the propulsion system of an aircraft. However, in certain applications, the relatively large diameter of a propfan blade is unacceptable. While this problem can be solved by hinging the propfan blade so that it can be folded, extension of the blade may subject the entire propulsion system to severe shock load.